Undead Cougar
The Undead Cougar are one of the Undead Animals added in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description The Undead Cougar is an infected version of a normal cougar. The appearance is like a living corpse (cuts, a few organs visible, and bones sticking out), with some variety of appearance between individual animals. Its agility and strength are the same as its living counterpart but it can take more shots to the body. A single shot to the head can kill it. Even a weapon as weak as the Cattleman Revolver can put it out of its misery. Undead Cougars rarely fight alone, opting to run away after being injured until another enemy decides to attack Marston. Challenges The Undead Cougar is included in the Undead Hunter Rank 4 Challenge in which the player needs to kill 2 Undead Bears, 5 Undead Wolves, and 3 Undead Cougars with a torch. If you hit the animal with a gun, then it does not count. Due to their "Hit and Run" tactic, it can be difficult at times to do this challenge without undead bait. It is best to look near Nekoti Rock for all of the animals, but many cougars have been sighted along the road running from Solomon's Folly to Plainview. They are more likely to spawn if the player is on foot. An Undead Cougar spawn point can be found in Rio Bravo. When zoomed all the way in on the map, this spawn point can be found along the road that runs right through the words "Rio Bravo", directly under the word "Rio." Kill a coyote or other animal to bait Undead Cougars into appearing. WARNING: Many Undead Cougars can chain-spawn here. Many cougars may also spawn south east of Ojo del Diablo Locations Undead Cougars can be found in these locations: West Elizabeth *Tall Trees *Great Plains New Austin *Rio Bravo *Cholla Springs Insert formula here Nuevo Parasio *Diez Coronas Sam is awesome!!!!!!!!!!! Tips *It is recommended to ride Pestilence with a torch in hand to complete Undead Hunter Rank 4, as it is extremely difficult to kill this mount and won't cause you to accidentally kill the cougar by running into it like Death . *Unlike their living counterparts, Undead Cougars can be found anywhere within America (West Elizabeth and New Austin) and Nuevo Paraíso, they can most easily be found in and around Diez Coronas. Trivia *Attacking and hitting the Undead Cougar with the Torch will cause it to flee. *Sometimes, when equipping the Torch while facing a Undead Cougar will cause it to be in mid-air, one meter from the ground, playing an animation where it appears to be licking it's paws. This may be a glitch, and will stop when the player hits it with a Torch, with their fists, or begins shooting it. *Rarely, an Undead Cougar will appear to have been shot with arrows as they can be seen sticking out of it's body. A Bolter also shares this relation. Gallery File:Rdr_undead_cougar02.jpg|John face to face with an undead cougar rdr_undead_cougar03.JPG ddd.jpg|Another Undead Cougar location Pumazombie.png|3D model of the undead cougar Related Content Category:Undead Nightmare Animals